Just One Night
by mangamslx
Summary: KakaSaku. OOC. Modern Day AU two-shot. NSFW. Kakashi's sent on a business trip to the same town where his old college best friend's little sister lives. The last time they saw each other, she confessed her feelings for him–one's he did not return. They haven't seen each other since, but Kakashi decides to get in touch.
1. Pt 1

He'd arrived in Chicago a few hours ago and had been lazying about on his bed ever since, going back and forth on the idea of calling Sakura. Would it be weird of him to see her? They weren't as close as he was with her brother, but it wasn't like they were total strangers either.

 _I could just sit here and read Icha Icha_. The idea was tempting, and he'd almost decided to go through with it when he realized her brother had probably already told her he was in town. What if she was expecting him to call? He knew he'd look like an asshole if she knew he was around but didn't bother to see her.

It would be awkward. When they met she was just a giddy little 13-year old who was a little immature and had an obvious crush on him. She'd made him uncomfortable on more than one occasion throughout their years of knowing each other—blatantly making her infatuation known. He had practically watched her grow up and had to deal with avoiding being alone in her presence, afraid that she might try to pull a move on him as she reached her teen years and developed an _'I'm grown up, I can do whatever I want'_ attitude.

Thankfully, little by little she did stop pursuing him, and once she turned 18 she moved out of Washington and went away to Illinois. Despite her parents' wishes, she was determined to show how strong and independent she could be.

A few days before she left she managed to guilt trip him into being alone with her. She sat beside him, afraid to look at him, and admitted that her feelings had never actually changed; they had transformed from being a child-like infatuation, to causing her heart to jump into her throat when he was around and her stomach to tie in knots when he wasn't. She admitted that she knew he had been avoiding her for years, probably thinking she was a nuisance, which made Kakashi's face redden. He wasn't sure how to take in her words; sure, she was technically an adult, and had grown into a beautiful young woman, but he had known her as a child and couldn't see her as anything other than the little girl who was always chasing her brother around and dying to get the attention of her parents, who were usually too focused on her older, gifted brother. _Older._ He himself was much older. And she was leaving. Even if in some alternate universe he was able to somehow not feel like a pervert while listening to her, she was still leaving.

He'd told her some of this: that he was too old, and that she should let go of her feelings so she could move on in the new life she was building for herself. She had cried then, nodding her understanding. He held her hand, giving her what comfort he could without making the situation any more uncomfortable for either of them. Moments later she got up and quietly walked towards the door, but before leaving the room entirely, she turned around and made eye-contact with him, giving him a teary smile and a small wave before she disappeared.

He hadn't seen her since.

–

"Yo, Sakura, it's Kakashi. Uh, I'm sure you've already heard but I'm, uh, in the area for the next day and a half and I thought it'd be nice to see you. Call me if you're free."

 _There. I did it._ He'd been pacing the room as the phone rang and rang and eventually reached her voicemail. Her voice sounded just as he remembered it, sort of timid, sort of sassy, sort of sweet. He threw himself back on the bed, his back hitting the middle of the mattress and he stared at the wall, feeling suddenly anxious as he waited for her call.

Just a few minutes later he heard a familiar beeping.

"Hello?"

"'Kashi! Hi! It's so good to hear from you!"

"Sakura, it's good to hear from you too. How are you?"

"I'm great, 'Kashi. Things are great. Listen: what're you doing right now?"

"Uh, I'm just in my hotel. I only got here not too—"

"Where's your hotel?" she said hastily, cutting him off.

"It's on the blue line, not too far from the airport. I think—"

"Text me the location. I'll be right there."

And that was it. She hung up the phone and was coming to see him.

He decided to dress up a little more than his usual. He wasn't sure what to expect from her or what they would end up doing tonight, but he figured it was better to be over than under dressed. He put on a dark pair of straight leg jeans, a plain white t-shirt with a slight v-neck to it, and one of the black blazers he had packed for his trip. He thought about styling his hair but immediately decided against it, opting for running his fingers through his messy silver locks instead.

A few minutes later Sakura was in his room, dressed in a form-fitting red dress that made her emerald eyes pop. She was prettier than he remembered, and he found himself rehearsing their age differences in his mind as he took in her appearance. Most of her hair was tied into a loose bun, but a few pink stands fell out, framing her face. Her pouty pink lips were covered in a lip-gloss just a few shades darker than her own natural lip color, making them appear slightly bigger. The cut of her dress revealed a little big of cleavage, showing off her modest assets but leaving the rest to the imagination. She stood in his doorway for a few seconds before coming in, and they just stared at each other, smiling, hint of uncertainty present. Eventually, she spoke.

"'Kashi… it's been so long." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he pulled her in for a tight hug, wrapping his owns arms around her midsection. "Chicago agrees with you," he said softly, and she pressed herself into him tighter, snuggling her face against his shoulder.

She pulled away from him but let her hands rest on his upper arms, giving them a small squeeze. "You don't look so bad yourself. I like the blazer. Very… adult." He rolled his eyes at her, and they sat down, he on the edge of his bed and her on a desk chair. They fell into easy conversation, and about 40 minutes later, she took a quick glance at her phone and sprung to her feet. "Hungry? There's a restaurant not too far away that I'd like to take you to."

"Am I dressed okay for it?" Her dress wasn't formal, but it looked so good on her that it may as well have been; he felt like she must've been dressing up for something important.

"You might be a little cold. For the walk, I mean."

He went over to his suitcase and pulled out a thick, dark red colored scarf. He wrapped it around his neck and face, effectively covering his mouth and some of his nose and cheeks. He gestured to himself, as if asking if it was good enough. She smirked, eyeing him up and down, and grabbed his hand. "S'fine. C'mon!"

They'd been walking for fifteen minutes and Kakashi was freezing. He had no idea how she wasn't shivering in her little red dress. She had a small black jacket covering her shoulders, but what could it really do for her? She looked back at him, and as if reading his thoughts, teasingly said "Cold, 'Kashi?" He crossed his arms stuck his head to the side, immaturely showing his dissatisfaction with her words. She laughed at him, which made him smile a little. "How are you not?" he said back, his voice muffled by his scarf. "You're just wearing that pretty little dress. Aren't you freezing?"

"Pretty, eh?"

He felt his face burn. He looked away from her again, not knowing what to say. "Err—"

"I live here, 'Kashi," she said quickly, cutting him off. "I'm used to it."

"There's a bar just a few blocks up," she said as she watched another shudder run through him. "Let's go there instead,"

He wanted to ask her if she was sure, to tell her he could take the cold, but truthfully he knew he could not. They walked into a nice-looking mid-size bar; the bar was to his left and there was a stage to his right. They walked further up ahead to a small table and sat facing each other. The gentleman in him made him offer to pay for her drinks.

He noticed pretty quickly that he was drinking much more than she; she would order him a new drinks before he'd even completely finished the one he was working on. She had maybe two drinks to rival his seven, and he'd thought to himself that perhaps she was trying to get him drunk. They'd been there for a good hour and half, chatting and drinking and eating shitty bar food. The atmosphere was light and fun, none of the awkwardness he had expected. They were having a good time, just two old friends catching up, when someone approached their table and broke the bubble around them, speaking directly to Sakura and completely ignoring Kakashi's presence.

"Sakura," he said before roughly gripping her arm. "Come with me." His voice was slightly raspy. He wasn't bad looking, but he gave Kakashi a bad vibe, like there was something seriously dark about him. He was shorter than Kakashi, his hair black, with eyes just as dark.

"I'm covered," she said, pulling her arm out of his grasp and raising her drink. "Thanks anyway."

The man looked at Kakashi and sucked his teeth in an annoyed _tch_ before turning his attention back to Sakura. "I wasn't asking. Come. Now." He grabbed her arm again and yanked her out of her seat. Sakura turned around to give Kakashi a somewhat pleading look, but the slightly drunken man was already out of his seat.

"I believe she made it clear she wasn't interested."

"I don't believe I asked your opinion," he shot back. "Sakura, who is this guy?" he glared at her and pulled on her arm again, hurting her slightly. She dug her nails into his arm until it drew blood.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm _with_ someone now," she said as she linked her arm through Kakashi's. The uncomfortable-ness Kakashi had been suspecting to feel all night had finally showed up. "So don't you ever touch me again, or he'll kick your ass!"

"Is that—" a white-haired man with sharp-teeth placed his hand on the black-haired man's shoulder.

"It's not worth it, Sasuke. Let's go."

Sasuke yanked his arm out of his friend's grasp and leaned over to Sakura's ear, whispering loud enough for Kakashi to hear: "You'll regret that when you come running back to me after he dumps you." He kissed her cheek quickly before chuckling darkly and heading out of the bar with his nameless companion.

Kakashi wasn't sure what to say, so he decided to say nothing at all. She turned and looked at him, smiling apologetically, but for what, he wasn't sure. He noticed that their arms were still linked.

"Sorry you had to deal with that." She said softly, turning her eyes to the ground.

"You're sorry?!"

He caressed her cheek with his unoccupied hand, effectively placing himself fully in front of her while turning her face to his, making her look at him. "I'm sorry. Sorry that you've had to deal with that guy, and other guys like him. And for any other asshole you'll have to deal with in the future." She looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes, making her look as innocent as she had the day she left. "Some guys—no, most guys, are jerks. You women sure do have it rough." He added in a cheery tone, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't worry about that guy, 'Kashi. I'm fine." She pulled her arm out of his and looked embarrassed, as if she had forgotten they had been linked at all. He wished he hadn't had so much to drink. "Sorry if that was awkward…" she whispered, batting her eyelashes.

"What was awkward?" Kakashi said back, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"My grabbing you like that. I just wanted him to back off, you know?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I get it. I didn't mind."

There was a paused before she spoke again. She bit her lip in a way Kakashi found seductive, and stared at him, her eyes boring deep into his own. "You didn't, huh?" He felt her hand brush lightly against his arm _._ The way Sakura looked at him made him feel nervous. He felt himself sobering up under her gaze.

"Sakura…" he warned.

"Well, he sure did ruin our night, huh?" she laughed awkwardly, and Kakashi knew she was trying to change the subject. "It's not that big of a—"

She cut him off. "I don't want to be here anymore. Let's go back to your room, okay?" she said quickly, reaching for his arm.

He moved out of her reach. "Sakura, I don't know…" He looked her up and down, trying to take in her body language and make sense of her tone. "I should just call you a cab. This was fun, seeing you, but—"

"Kakashi, it's fine. C'mon!" This time when she reached he didn't fight her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.


	2. Pt 2

By the time they were back in his hotel room, his impending drunkenness had completely wavered. The cold snapped him right out of it. He offered to let her use the bathroom before him, ever the gentleman, and when she declined he motioned for her to make herself comfortable while he changed out his clothes. He put on a pair of navy blue sweatpants, ones that weren't overly baggy, and a form-fitting long-sleeve black shirt. He rolled his sweatpants to slightly above his ankles before walking back into the bedroom, where he found Sakura sitting against the headboard of the bed frame, her knees to her chest.

"Everything… alright?"

"Yes, um…" she smiled sadly at him again. "…'Kashi. Can we talk?"

 _Fuck._ Here it was. The awkwardness. He hadn't seen her in years; could he really say no?

He sat on the bed, far enough away so that she couldn't touch him. This did not go unnoticed by the pink-haired girl.

"When you sit so far away from me, it just makes it seem like you don't want me here…"

"You know it's not like that, Sakura."

"I know," she whispered sadly. "I know, it's just…" she shifted so that she was closer to him, and she reached over and grabbed his hand. Something in Kakashi broke at seeing her like this, thinking that he was the reason she looked so sad. He let her link her fingers with his. He knew it was wrong; to give her even this small form of intimacy, but seeing her like this, so small and vulnerable and teary-eyed… he felt that he couldn't bear making her feel any worse.

She held eye-contact with him as she spoke. "I never got over it, 'Kashi. I never moved on."

"Sakura, I—"

"I know, I know. You must think I'm so immature for never growing out of my childish crush on you. But it's not like that, 'Kashi. I think about you all the time," he looked away from her then, and she brushed the tips of her fingers across his cheek but did not force him to face her as she continued to speak. "These last few years… I ask Naruto about you all the time. He told me you weren't seeing anyone—"

He glared at the wall, but still did not turn to face her. _Of course_ he did. _Of course_ her idiotic big-mouthed older brother would tell her that. His kid sister who was always pining for him, as if he wasn't more than ten years older than her _, of course_ he would tell her that.

"Sakura—"

"No, listen. Please, please, just listen." She took his silence as his approval. "I'm not a little girl anymore," she tilted his face then, wanting to see his reaction. "'Kashi, I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm not that little girl that was obsessed with you. I grew up and I tried to move on and it didn't work. Every guy I've dated I've compared to you, and none of these men have ever excited me like you have. Their humor isn't dry enough, they're not playful enough, they're not smart enough—" he turned his face away from hers, unable to bear it.

"'Kashi, please…" She threw herself at him then, pulling his body to hers and burying her face in the crook of his neck. She spoke into his shoulder: "I was excited to see you, because I thought that maybe if I saw you one more time, I'd realize that I had fantasized you, and my feelings would finally go away…" He heard her breath hitch; she was crying. "I thought… I would realize what a fool I've been, wanting you after all these years… but then, being with you tonight… was just as I dreamed it would be." Her voice began to sound more and more choked, and he wasn't sure what to do. But when he felt his shoulder growing wet, he instinctively cradled her head against him, releasing her bun and running his fingers through her hair.

Once her breathing had returned to a normal level, she lifted her head to look at him. She cradled his cheek and quickly kissed the corner of his mouth, causing Kakashi's stomach to flip—a reaction he wasn't expecting. "Kakashi. I just need to know… please, kiss me. I need… the closure… if I can't be with you, I need…" She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his, her hand still resting on his cheek. He placed one hand on her waist, and Sakura thought he was going to push her away, but then he sighed against her lips. "This doesn't feel right, Sakura… I've known you since you were barely a teenager. This can't be right…"

He wasn't flat-out saying no, so Sakura took her chance. It might be the only one she ever got.

"I'm not a child anymore, Kakashi," she whispered against his lips, both of their eyes still closed, their foreheads still pressed. She lifted his free hand and placed it on her breast. "It's not wrong, Kakashi. I'm an adult, I can think for myself. I can make my own choices, and right now, I'm choosing to be with you." His hand melted against her chest, feeling the small mound beneath the dress. "We can't—"

"Just one night, 'Kashi… I have to know for sure…" She placed the hand that was not on his cheek onto his sweatpants, the warmth of her hand brushing against his semi-hard cock. He shuddered in response, but made no other sound or movement. Sakura took a deep breath, mustering her confidence, and then pressed her lips to his in a slow, sensual kiss. Kakashi's lips were hesitant at first, unsure, but still—he was kissing her back, and that was enough for Sakura.

She ran her tongue across his bottom lip, asking permission. He opened his mouth ever so slightly, and she slowly pushed her tongue in, pressing it against his own. She moaned softly into his mouth as their tongue's wrestled, and by instinct, he flexed the hand on her breast.

"Mmm, 'Kashi…"

The words were his undoing, and he allowed himself to recognize her as a woman, not as one the teenager he had once known, but as an independent, confident, grown woman.

He fondled her small breast again, and realized then that she must've not been wearing a bra; her hardened nipple poked through the dress. He tweaked it, and felt it grow instantly harder between his fingers. Sakura rubbed the heel of her hand against his covered cock, making him grunt. Without breaking the kiss, he positioned Sakura so that she was lying down beneath him. He let his hands run over her sides and down to the middle of her thigh where the dress ended. He slid his hands on the top of her thighs, under her dress, pulling it up as they traveled. When he reached her midsection, Sakura sat up and broke the kiss.

She quickly pulled the dress up and over her shoulders before snaking her hands around his neck and pulling his mouth back to hers. He felt her pulling on them hem of his shirt, so he quickly pulled it over his head and latched his mouth onto her neck. He kissed and sucked the sensitive skin gently, making her squirm. She ran her hands over his toned stomach, trying to commit the feeling to memory. He let his hand run down to her covered sex, and rubbed her through her panties with two fingers. "A-ah, 'Kashi…"

"Oh, Sakura… he moaned against her neck. "You're so wet."

She shuddered at the words. She had never deemed Kakashi a dirty-talker, but she didn't particularly mind.

"T-this is how you make me feel, Kakashi…" He groaned in response and pushed her back so that she was lying down again. He kissed her neck and slowly made his way down to her left breast. He circled a pert nipple with his tongue, teasing her as he applied more pressure to her still clothed sex with his fingers. When she let out a breathy moan, her sucked the nipple into his mouth, transitioning between flicking his tongue back and forth and nibbling and pulling it with his teeth.

"Oh, Kakashi, more… please…" At her words he slipped two fingers past her panties and teased her a bit more, running a single finger through her slick lips, coating it in her own juices to the rhythm of the slow drags of his tongue over her nipple. She drew a sharp breath in response and he smiled as he switched to her neglected nipple. Once he sucked it into his mouth, he pushed both fingers inside of her. She was speaking but he couldn't make sense of her words as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her. He lifted his mouth from her breasts and looked into her eyes.

"Sakura, are you sure?" his voice sounded huskier than he meant it to.

"Oh, Kakashi," she said breathily, his fingers still pumping in and out of her. He watched as she let one hand travel down to her clit, incredibly aroused at the image of her touching herself. "I've never been more sure of anything."

His heart started beating faster in his chest; he was suddenly nervous. He kissed her again, and felt immediately comforted as she placed her hand at the back of his neck, reassuring him that what they were doing was indeed okay. "Sakura…" he breathed into her mouth before pulling away. He pulled his fingers out of her and pulled her panties off entirely before spreading her legs wide in front of him. Sakura was un-phased, not bothering to try and cover herself or close her legs, further displaying what a confident woman she had become, fully aware and unashamed of her sexuality.

He took in the sight of her, her wetness coating her outer lips. He leaned his face in and teased her entrance with his tongue, barely pushing the tip of it into her core before pulling it out and giving her lips a long, slow lick. She groaned in response, and he smiled against her. Feeling more comfortable with the situation, his confidence grew.

"You want more, baby?"

She whimpered in response. "Y-yes, 'Kashi…"

He ran kisses up her upper thighs, smirking as she squirmed. "What do you want, sweetheart? Just tell me and I'll do it, whatever it is…." he drifted off, his voice fainting as he continued teasing her.

"I-I want you to… to keep kissing me, there, w-with your—A-ah!"

He slowly dragged his tongue along her clit. "Is this where you want me to kiss you?" he said lowly, his voice growing darker, hungrier.

"Y-yes. God, yes…"

"No God, baby. Just me," he said quickly before flicking his tongue over her clit repeatedly, causing her to squirm around the mattress, unable to control herself. He pressed his hands more firmly against her thighs, pushing them roughly down into the mattress to keep her from moving. "Keep still." She whimpered and nodded in response, and he sucked on her clit before releasing it with a pop and plunging his tongue into her, as deep as it would go.

"Ugh, Kakashi!" He thrusted his tongue in and out of her and let go of one of her thighs so he could reach up and pinch one of her nipples. When her body started to tremble he took his hand back and lifted his face, making her to whimper at the loss before he quickly shoved his fingers back inside her and pumped her faster than before, while taking her clit back into his mouth and grazing his teeth softly against the sensitive mound. "O-oh, 'Kashi! Don't stop!" He gave her clit a particularly hard suck as he shoved in a third finger, and within just a few more pumps she came, whimpering and muttering swears as she did so. He spread her legs far apart again, taking in the sight. "You're so beautiful…" he said softly, roaming her body before landing on her face, and looking into her eyes that were brimming with unshed tears.

"Christ, Sakura!" he immediately snapped out of his sex-driven craze and grabbed her face with both hands. "Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no, Kakashi… not even close…" She kissed him gently, and pushed him onto his back before positioning herself on top of his hard member. She slowly slid down, letting him feel how tight she was as he went deep inside of her. "I'm just so happy…" She let her fingers entwine with his, and supporting herself with his hands, she began to lift herself up and down, riding him. "Shit, Sakura," he groaned.

"D-does it feel good, 'Kashi?"

"Ah, fuck, yes. Fuck!" He placed her hands on his chest before placing his own on her hips. He pushed her back and forth, making her ride him faster, harder, and she moaned loudly in response. "Fuck, yes, Sakura. Ride me just like that. _"_

 _Mmm…_ she moaned softly, which only turned Kakashi on more, gripping her hips harder and pulling her onto him faster. "Oh, fuck, you're getting even wetter," she leaned forward so that her face was closer to his, and he quickly groped and slapped her ass, making her moan loudly. "You like it hard, huh? You like getting fucked hard?" She threw her head back and bit her lip, dulling her moans. Her position placed her small, perky breasts in his face, and he flicked his tongue over a hard nipple before biting it. He released one of his hands from her waist, making sure the other was keeping her pace, before pulling her face back down to his. "Let me hear you," he said softly, before pushing himself even deeper inside of her.

She let out a guttural moan and buried her face in his shoulder as he continued to penetrate her deeply, fucking her hard as she rode him. He felt himself twitch inside of her and her own body started to tremble. "S-sakura… Sakura," he whispered in her ear. "Lift your head… please. I want to see you." She did as he asked, and looked into his eyes. He placed his hand on the back of her neck again, holding her there, and with one last thrust, watched as her face contorted in pleasure, losing herself to the feeling. Her slick walls tightening around him was enough to bring him over the edge, and he released inside her, looking into her eyes and calling her name as he did so.

–

He laid on his side, looking at her and tracing circles on the small of her back with his index and middle fingers. She was smiling at him. "That was better than I could have imagined, 'Kashi…" He smiled.

"I'm sorry that I—"

She shushed him, placing a finger on his lips. "Don't worry about that." She looked shy suddenly, a blush grazing her cheeks. "It's never been like that. With anyone before…"

It was his turn to shush her. He placed a finger on her lips, mimicking her. He didn't want her to think too much into this. Even if he could overlook their age gap, she still lived too far away. He was too old and too busy to get seriously involved with a long-distance lover.

"If you ever come back to Seattle, Sakura, I will try. I promise you—we can try."

She pushed her face into his shoulder again, not willing to make such a big life decision; moving and leaving behind the placed she had called home for the last few years. Kakashi didn't push her.

"We've still got tomorrow. Let's just take it day by day."


End file.
